


Eggnog and Desserts

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [31]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: TJ has learned that you must follow your heart.
Relationships: Douglas Hammond/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171





	Eggnog and Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ - Prompt: Desserts  
> adventdrabbles at LJ - Prompt: Eggnog

"The White House chef outdid himself tonight," Margaret said.

"The desserts? They are fantastic. I don't know if I can eat any more, though," Doug said, frowning when TJ snorted.

"She means the eggnog. I've seen you tossing them back. How many did you have?" TJ asked with a grin.

"I've lost a count around five. I can't even imagine how many calories I'm imbibing with the cream and the eggs," she said, shaking her head.

"Never mind all the alcohol," Doug pointed out.

"If I have to spend Christmas listening to your father, alcoholic numbness is required," she said. "It's the only way I'll survive. I can't believe your mother took him back."

Doug shrugged. "They love the politics as much as they love each other. The Presidency wouldn't have meant as much without him."

"They are never splitting up. We might as well get used to it," TJ said.

"I can't believe you are supporting this. I'm not drunk enough for that," Margaret said.

TJ smiled. "You love who you love." He looked at his brother and knew that it was truer than their grandmother could understand. TJ hadn't found happiness until he let himself fall for Doug.


End file.
